Sailor Knight Ranma
by Link Underground
Summary: Ranma is a Sailor Knight. If you want to know what that is, read the story. Also, I may not have the timelines of story of SM right, so don't get pissed if I screwed up.
1. The Beginning

Info – My first attempt at a Ranma ½ Sailor Moon crossover. I'll try and stay to some kind of timeline grasp, but I don't really know the Sailor Moon timeline that well. If I screw something up, just tell me and I'll try to correct it. PLEASE DEAR GOD DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS STORY!! If I get good reviews I'll start updating.  
  
~ Story ~  
  
Ranma sighed again as he watched more clouds slowly roll by in the night sky. It had been two weeks since the wedding disaster and Saffron. Shampoo and Ukyo had backed off slightly, but were quickly coming back on a regular basis. Kasumi was cheerful as ever, while Nabiki was still making money off him at every chance se got. Akane was even more violent than before and he simply looked at anything the wrong way he was quickly flying away courtesy of Akane Air. The rivals were still hounding him and he was beginning to breakdown. He couldn't stand it any longer! He needed out before he killed again.  
'Kill... that's a new one,' he thought before raising his hand and stared at his palm. He clenched and unclenched his fists, never taking his eyes off his fist. He quickly screamed in rage and slammed his clenched fist into the roof of the Tendo home. Some of the tiles shattered and cut open his fist. He slowly brought it back up and stared at it again, watching the blood drip down in fascination. He slowly laid his hand back down on the roof and listened to the distant noises of the city. He slowly drifted off to sleep on the roof, wondering if he would ever be free. Small tears escaped his closed eyes as he began to dream.  
  
~ Dreamscape ~  
  
Ranma looked around at his surroundings. He seemed to be in some kind of glowing palace. He slowly looked around and found he throne empty. He slowly turned and looked at the throne itself. A beautiful woman was sitting in the chair. She nodded to him and smiled before she disappeared. He looked for her again and then realized that he wasn't wearing his regular Chinese style clothes. He looked down and realized that he was wearing some type of armor.  
"What the hell?! This looks like the armor of that Celtic Guardian thing from that Yu-Gi-Oh! show. Only it's colored black and has lightning all over it and the gay helmet is gone!" he observed. He quickly tested his mobility and found it very easy to move in. He looked up again and found himself standing in his normal clothes. He was in the middle of what looked like a battlefield on the moon. He looked around and then found himself looking at himself.  
"Who are you?" his older self shouted as blood poured out from his wounds.  
"Ranma Saotome," Ranma replied.  
"Strange. You look like me, and you have the same first name," the man replied before falling to one knee. Ranma ran forward to help him but suddenly stopped when the woman from before appeared. She slowly floated down to the man and took him into her arms.  
"Queen Serenity?" he questioned looking up at the woman.  
"Do not worry Ranma. You fought bravely, but our kingdom was lost. I'm going to transport you to the future where you will be safe. Prince Mamoru will need protection in the future," she said softly.  
"Tell me my queen. Will I remember my duties in the future?" he said as blood began to slowly trickle from his mouth.  
"You are looking at your future self right there," she said pointing towards Ranma.  
"What? What are you talking about?" he questioned when suddenly everything began to blur away from him. He thrashed wildly about trying to find out what was going on.  
"Soon you will know, Sailor Knight Ranma, soon," he heard whispered throughout his mind.  
  
~ Reality ~  
  
"RANMA!" he heard Akane scream. He slowly sat up and realized it was morning already. He tried to move his hand, but found it immobile. He looked down to find that it was swollen pretty bad and dried blood was stuck to his hand all over. He looked down to find some had dried onto the roof as well. He slowly tried to move it and grimaced in pain. After a few minutes of experimentation, he gave up on the currently useless hand and hopped down to the ground. Akane was standing there giving him a death glare.  
"Okay Ranma, explain why you were on the roof all night?" she asked with an angry edge in her voice. Ranma kept his hand hidden from her view and looked at her sadly.  
"I was just thinking and I guess I fell asleep. I'm really sorry Akane," he said softly.  
"I know what you were really doing. You were trying to look in my room you hentai!" she screamed. Open mouth, insert foot.  
"Who would want to look at you tomboy!" he yelled back. Before anything else could happen, Ranma was flying up into LEO (Lower Earth Orbit). Akane grinned in satisfaction and walked back into the house, Mallet-sama resting on her shoulder. Ranma looked down to find he was going to land in the middle of a street.  
'At least no one will be hurt,' he thought to himself. He quickly started to prepare for the landing and was pretty much going on auto drive. Before he knew what was happening, he landed on his damaged hand. It throbbed in protest and he blacked out from the pain. Just as he was falling to the ground he noticed a girl about his age with violet hair and eyes to match running towards him.  
  
~ Nerima ~  
  
"Akane, why did you do that?" asked Kasumi looking at her sister.  
"What are you talking about Kasumi, that baka deserved it," she said as Mallet-sama disappeared and she sat down at the table.  
"Ranma was hurt, and he gave a truthful answer," she replied glaring daggers at her sister.  
"He wasn't hurt," she said. Nabiki suddenly stepped forward and threw a few pictures down in front of the girl. She looked down and noticed they were camera images from just a few minutes ago. From the angle of the cameras, she could clearly see Ranma hiding his hand behind his back. The appendage was colored black, blue, and dark red from dried blood. Akane winced as she thought about how much it must hurt.  
"I don't know how it happened, but Ranma was hurt," Nabiki said in a cool calculating way. Akane looked at her two sisters and then sighed.  
"I'll apologize when I see him again," she said before starting to get up for her turn in the furo.  
  
~ Juuban ~  
  
Ranma was dreaming again. This time he was fighting some kind of demon army. He was constantly getting hurt, but every time he was stabbed he would fight harder. His hands were sparking as lightning sprayed across his form. He continued to pummel the army until they suddenly disappeared. He fell to one knee when he looked up he found his Queen. She told him he had done well, but she needed him in the future. Ranma nodded in understanding and then all fell silent. He slowly swam to conciseness and his eyes snapped open. He looked around at his surroundings and then closed his eyes again as he heard voices in the next room.  
"Hotaru! How could you bring a boy back to this house?!" a gruff female voice yelled.  
"I'm sorry Haruka-papa, but his hand was injured, so I brought him here for healing and rest," a smaller voice yelled.  
"Will you both please calm down, what happened, happened so let's just help the poor boy out and get him back to his home," said a calm song like voice.  
"Yes Michiru-mama," replied the smaller voice. Suddenly a bright light flashed from under the door and all the girls gasped.  
"I saw the end of Crystal Tokyo today at the time gates. We have to find out what my visions could foretell. Call Usagi, we have to have an emergency meeting," she said. Ranma felt that this was the time to leave. He quickly looked around the small house and found a piece of paper and pen. He wrote his thanks and exited the house. He looked down at his hand and found it completely healed. He smiled and then began to roof hop back towards what he hoped was Nerima. He quickly thought about it again and hopped down, asked the direction of Nerima, and then roof hopped in that direction. By the time he arrived back in Nerima, it was already dark. He quickly made his way back to the dojo and hopped into the yard. Upon landing, three figures jumped at him.  
"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!" came from pig boy's mouth.  
"SHAMPOO IS MINE!" screamed duck boy.  
"RELESE YOUR HOLD ON THE BUSTY AKANE TENDO YOU VILE SORCERER! HAVE AT THEE!" yelled delusional samurai boy. Ranma tried to avoid all the attacks but found he couldn't. He knew he could be faster, he knew he could. He tried to make his body speed up, but it just slowed him down. He suddenly felt pain in both his sides and chest. He looked down to find Ryoga's umbrella stabbed in his left side. One of Moose's weapons in his right, and Kuno's in the center. He looked at them with shock on his face, and they looked on at him in shock. Before anything else could be said Ranma dropped to his knees.  
  
~ Juuban ~  
  
All the Senshi were gathered at the shrine. Even the prince of the Earth, Mamoru was present. Everyone looked towards Setsuna as she stood up in front of them.  
"I had a very disturbing image of Crystal Tokyo being destroyed. I think all of us have to be ready for anything to come our way. I called this meeting as a kind of council of war. This new power has to be unimaginably strong to destroy Crystal Tokyo like that," she said before sitting down.  
"On another note, I had a very strange dream that may be a memory," said Mamoru facing everyone. They all turned towards him and stared at him strangely.  
"What happened in this memory?" asked Luna as she stepped forward.  
"It was very strange. I was a young child and my mother and father called to tell me that I was being assigned a bodyguard. They said that he was a Sailor Knight of Earth. As the memories continued, I realized that he became almost like a brother to me. He was one of the main reasons that we could be transported to the future. He held off the forces of darkness just long enough for Queen Serenity to transport us. I don't know why I'm having these visions cause I think he's dead," he said softly looking at each one in turn.  
"I don't remember a Sailor Knight. Are you sure you weren't just having a strange dream?" asked Usagi.  
"I do," Setsuna said softly. Everyone turned towards her in shock.  
"What was he like?" they all asked in unison.  
"He was fairly kind, but stayed to himself. He really only opened up to two people. One was Mamoru, and the other was Hotaru," she said facing the smaller girl. Everyone looked at the Senshi of Silence in a weird way.  
"Is that all you remember?" asked Makoto.  
"No. He was also the fail safe of Saturn," she said softly again.  
"Fail safe?" Hotaru asked.  
"He was destined to kill you if you fell to darkness," Setsuna replied.  
"So he was equal to me in strength?" Hotaru asked softly.  
"Ye..." Setsuna did not have time to finish as suddenly Silver Millennium energy exploded across all their senses.  
"What could produce that kind of power?" asked Usagi fearfully.  
"Only Sailor Knight Ranma," replied Setsuna before she transformed into her Sailor Pluto fuku. The others quickly followed and they all disappeared from view, heading towards the location of the energy.  
  
~ Nerima ~  
  
Everyone stared in shock as Ranma's blood poured across the yard. A few tears fell from his eyes as he began to mouth a few words. Everyone leaned forward as the mouthing turned into a whisper, which soon turned into talking, then yelling. Finally he yelled it one last time.  
"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU'RE ALL DOING THIS TO ME!" he screamed as a huge aura appeared around his body. A storm suddenly brewed and lightning began to flow around and on his body. He continued to scream as he stood up and his body began to transform. Suddenly, he became a beam of light and was nude for a few seconds until a strange type of armor appeared on his body. He fell back to his knees after it was done and then pounded his fists on the ground. It began to shatter and smash all around the entire dojo. The wall began to shatter and the house was slowly falling apart.  
"I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! GOD DAMN IT, I JUST DON'T GET IT AT ALL!" he screamed again before his fists fell again and lightning sprayed across the ground. He suddenly looked up evilly at his rivals and supposed 'friends'. He slowly rose to his feet and then blurred. He appeared in front of Ryoga and his fist smashed into the eternally lost boy. The boy cried out in pain as lightning flared out from Ranma's fist and sprayed across his body. He suddenly took off into the air and went flying through the wall smashing it and at least five other houses in the immediate area. He turned his death glare upon Moose. The blind duck boy began to slowly took steps back away from Ranma. Ranma growled and then blurred. Moose didn't have time to respond as he felt his entire head rattle and then fell to the ground, out cold with small tracers of lightning flowing across his body. Kuno being the usual idiot he is stepped forward. Before he could take another step, Ranma was standing in front of him holding the blade of his katana. Suddenly, Ranma flexed his fingers and the blade snapped. Kuno gaped at the broken blade and then found himself looking at the ground as he was knocked face first to the lawn. Ranma turned towards his father and then blurred again. Genma spun just in time to feel his arm snapped like a twig in his son's grasp. Ranma quickly began to destroy his arms.  
"Now you will never be able to practice the art again," the boy said softly before walking towards the hole in the wall. He quickly turned towards them and then bowed. Nine girls and one boy suddenly appeared in front of him. The Tendo's quickly recognized them as the Sailor Senshi from Juuban.  
"Sailor Knight Earth?" asked the man.  
"Yes my lord," Ranma responded looking up at the man. He nodded and motioned for Ranma to come forward. The boy quickly rose to his feet and walked towards the man. Before any of the people present could argue with Ranma, he was gone.  
"What the hell just happened?" questioned Ryoga who had crawled out from the hole in the wall his face dripping blood.  
  
Hopefully this was right with the names and story line. If not just tell me and I'll try and correct it. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story and hopefully it is original. 


	2. The Memories

Info – This chapter should explain the connection of Ranma to the Sailor Senshi. If it gets to confusing, just tell me and I'll try and clear it up.  
  
Reviewers – Thanks for the reviews so fast! Keep up the good work! Also please check out my other stories and give some feed back on those.  
  
~ The Palace, A Long Time Ago ~  
  
The King and Queen of Earth stepped forward. They were currently going to beg for Queen Serenity to try and do something for their dying son, Ranma. The boy was their first born, and sadly, he was not the destined ruler of Earth. Ranma was currently trying to stand still, but failing miserably. He was on the verge of passing out. The poor seven- year-old didn't realize that he was on the verge of death.  
"It is good to see you again. Why have you come before me?" Queen Serenity asked softly.  
"We have come to beg for you two save our first born Ranma. The curse of our family has attacked again, he is slowly fading away," the Queen of Earth sobbed out. The King grabbed his wife into a hug and told her to calm down. Serenity slowly stepped down from her throne and walked forward. She stopped in front of the small boy and bent down until she came to his pale sweaty face. She smiled at him and he smiled back with a slight grimace in pain.  
"You are a cute one, aren't you Ranma?" she questioned. The boy just nodded his head dumbly with a small smile. Suddenly, his eyes slid into the back of his head. He fell forward onto Serenity. The woman picked him up into her arms and looked into his small pale face again. The boy was breathing very hard, almost in pants.  
"Will you please help your highness?" questioned the king.  
"Of course," she said softly smiling at the parents as they sighed in relief.  
  
~ The Ceremony ~  
  
A sleeping Ranma was lying in the middle of a strange symbol. Serenity was in front of the boy with her eyes closed, the Silver Crystal (is that what's it's called?) raised above her head. She was whispering something. Suddenly, the crystal began to glow and a beam shot out from it engulfing the boy. He didn't scream or anything just slowly floated up into the air as a white aura formed around his body.  
"In the name of the Moon! I declare that this boy shall be the protector of Edyimon (right name right?) and Earth. He shall be called Terran, Master of Cataclysm! His representing Planet shall be the Earth!" she called out as the aura turned green. The boy yelped in pain and his eyes snapped open. A strange symbol appeared on his head and eyes flashed with lightning. Before long he slowly floated back down to the ground and fell to his knees.  
"How do you feel?" Serenity asked softly. The boy didn't respond as he slowly stood up. He clenched his hands into fists and looked up to the ceiling. He suddenly growled and lighting flashed along his body. The area around him began to shake as large boulders lifted out of the floor and began to spin around him. He quickly stopped and the boulders dropped where they were. He faced Serenity and smiled happily to her.  
"I feel great your highness," he said softly, his smile never leaving.  
  
~ The Throne Room ~  
  
Setsuna appeared before Serenity with a frown upon her face. Serenity looked upon the Senshi of Time and smiled warmly at her. Setsuna continued to frown at the Queen. Serenity lost some of the happiness to her smile and faced her friend seriously.  
"Can I help you?" asked Serenity.  
"Why did you make such a powerful creature?" asked Setsuna.  
"I figured you'd hear about Ranma sooner or later," her Queen replied.  
"Can you please explain yourself, your majesty?" asked Setsuna.  
"He was on the verge of dying, so I created a body for the youngest prince of Earth. He was it," she said to Setsuna.  
"That doesn't explain the power," replied Setsuna.  
"I can't really explain that. It surprised me as well," said Serenity.  
"What can we do about him? Hotaru was enough, why another one?" she asked.  
"The bond I created with him and the Earth is very tight. If he happens to be tainted, the Earth will destroy him. If he dies, the Earth will gain back more life energy. If the Earth dies, Ranma dies. Consider it a fail safe," Queen Serenity said.  
"And he could be Hotaru's fail safe!" Setsuna replied loudly.  
"Correct," said Serenity softly as a smile came across her face.  
  
~ Ranma Starts to Train ~  
  
The small boy watched as stars continued to fly across the small view port. He looked up and saw a few girls in the back talking. They seemed really excited about something, but he didn't really care. Suddenly, one of them came forward. Her dark hair fell around her head, framing her face very well. She looked at Ranma and smiled.  
"Hi, I'm Rei," she said offering hand. Ranma looked at it and then faced back towards the window. "Hey! I'm just trying to be nice!" she said stamping her foot. Ranma continued to stare out the window not caring. "Freak," the girl whispered before walking away. Ranma didn't let it faze him as he continued to think about the training he would receive on Uranus.  
'Uranus is the first stop in martial arts training. I will learn from the current Senshi of Uranus and then move on to Jupiter. The consecutive gravity of each Planet will test me to my limits. Inside the castle, the gravity will kept to a minimum, but outside, it's a different story,' Ranma thought to himself. He felt stares on his back and turned to met the glare of four girls. They stared at him for a second before they all turned away and began to chatter away. Except one, she was a dark blue haired girl. She stared at him for a second longer before turning away. He turned back to the stars and watched them all the way until Uranus came into view. When they finally landed, four figures were waiting for them. Ranma had his duffel bag thrown over his shoulder and stepped off the ramp behind the girls. The four girls began to chat until they saw the other four. All of them ran over and started to hug the others. Ranma held back and watched the strange scene in front of him. Before long, the eight girls were walking off leaving an older woman standing there looking at him.  
"Ranma Lunar?" she questioned.  
"Yes ma'am," he replied softly.  
"Come along, we have a lot to do today," she said. Ranma quickly followed the woman out of the hanger.  
  
~ A Few Days Later ~  
  
Ranma barely dodged another attack as Sailor Uranus threw punch after punch at the boy. They were currently working at 5 times Earth's normal gravity. Ranma was trying to move in the hard conditions, but the he was still having problems. He tried in vain to hit the fast moving woman but she dodged again and clapped him on the side of his head.  
"Come on boy! I don't thing you're even trying!" she shouted throwing another punch. Ranma dodged it and grabbed her wrist, flipping him over his head. She flipped in the air and landed on her feet. Ranma was breathing really hard as he faced down his teacher again. Uranus stared at him for a second before she smiled.  
"Let's take a break short stack," she said.  
"Yes ma'am," Ranma replied bowing. However, he bowed to deeply and fell flat on his face. Uranus began to laugh at the small boy as he slowly lifted off the ground rubbing his nose.  
  
~ Girls Party/Training ~  
  
"I still don't see why he was so mean," said Rei as she practiced throwing fire. "Maybe, he's just shy, like Ami," said Haruka. "I don't know, it looked like he ignored me," Rei replied. Suddenly, the door to the gravity room opened up. Sailor Uranus and Ranma walked out talking. "You are doing very good Ranma. I was wanting to know if you can throw magic attacks?" asked Uranus. "Yeah, but I don't want to hurt anyone. So I don't like using them," he replied. "When it comes down to protecting Serenity, the kingdom, or Earth, you might have to use magic attacks. So could we please see one?" she asked. Ranma thought about it for a minute and then shook his head. Uranus smiled and quickly set up an attack dummy. Ranma stared at the dummy for a second before looked back over at Uranus who was standing with all the girls from earlier. She smiled at him again and shook her hand, urging him to continue. He turned back around and sighed heavily before he began to think what kind of attack to use. "I don't think he's going to be very strong," Makoto said watching the boy. "You didn't hear about him?" asked Hotaru suddenly. "Hear about what?" asked Michiru. "He's suppose to have power equal to mine," the future Senshi of Silence. They all gasped and turned back to the boy as he began to call forth energy. He brought his fist back like he was going to run forward and strike the dummy. Suddenly, the wind picked up and began to converge on his fist. "BLACK HOLE VORTEX!!" he yelled out before his fist shot forward. A tornado came off his fist and impacted the dummy, blowing it to smithereens. Everyone except Uranus gasped at the power.  
  
~ The Squirt ~  
  
Ranma watched as the future Senshi practiced more and more. After his demonstration a few weeks ago, the others, except Hotaru and Ami, were trying to catch up. Haruka was as usual very pissed to be out done in anything. She had already challenged him many times, and already lost many times. The others weren't as mean about trying to match Ranma. They just began to train harder. Before long the session was up and everyone began to head back to his or her rooms. Ranma decided to stay behind a little longer and train some more. After a long time of shooting tornadoes, lightning, and making boulders rise, Ranma left the training room. He was almost to his room when he heard some whispers and someone crying. Ranma ran towards the scene and found Saturn sitting on the ground crying while some boys stood above her. "You can destroy planets, and heal people. What kind of freak are you?!" yelled one. "Jez, they even had to make that stuck up asshole Ranma her fail safe just incase this cry baby goes psycho!" said another. The third boy bent over and grabbed her by the hair. Hotaru yelped in pain as he slowly began to lift her up. He didn't get very far as suddenly he dropped her and his eyes tried to see behind him. Standing there, grabbing his neck and lifting up was Ranma. "I may be an asshole, but I know my place!" he yelled before throwing the boy into the wall. The other two began to shake with fear until Ranma looked at them. "Take your friend and get out of here!" he yelled. The two that were left grabbed their friend off the floor and ran. Ranma watched them go and then turned towards Hotaru. "Hey," he said softly helping her up. "Thanks," she said in a sobbing tone of voice. "No problem squirt," he said smiling. "Squirt?" she questioned a funny look on her face. "Yeah, you are younger than me right?" he questioned back. "Yes," she said still trying to find a connection. "Well, you're now my new little sister. That okay with you, squirt?" he questioned. "I guess," she said back smiling anew.  
  
~ Planet Pluto ~  
  
Ranma was undergoing another leg of training on Pluto, with Setsuna. She was showing him how to manipulate his Planet power into solid weapons. He was beginning to grasp what he was suppose to do, but didn't see a reason for it. "I still don't get why the in the hell I have to learn how to use weapons?" he said. Setsuna smacked him in the back of the head. He started to rub where her hand had collided and looked at her. "No dirty language like that!" she yelled. "Jez, sorry," he said. Setsuna just let out another sigh. "Sometimes you may have to use a weapon. This is just helping you a little by giving you the weapon you want when you need it. Now imagine a sword for me in your mind," she said. Ranma closed his eyes and began to imagine a sword. "Now bring the image to your hand and make it real with magic," she said. Ranma nodded his head and before long he felt a weight in his hand. His eyes snapped open and he found a katana in his hand. "Cool!" he said before making it morph into a bow followed by a mallet. Setsuna just clapped her hands in a show of approval.  
  
~ A Few Years Later ~  
  
Ranma slowly stepped off the ship and began to walk forward. He had an air of confidence not seen in most 13 year olds. He slowly stepped towards a group of three people. It looked like two parents and their child. He fell to one knee and bowed. "No reason to bow, Ranma. We are your..." "Not anymore, I'm afraid," he said standing up. "Prince Edyimon, met your new body guard," said the Queen in a sad voice. The small boy next to her nodded towards the older one. The older boy bowed and then the four figures moved towards the entrance.  
  
~ A Few Years Later, Before the Ball ~  
  
Edyimon was currently enjoying his Luner Sailing. He had a simple board with a sail and was flying across the landscape. He came to a mountain range and rocketed straight into not slowing down. He was trying to avoid the regular castle guards that were currently chasing him down. He didn't like those idiots, so of course he went to find his favorite guard, Ranma. He came flying through a valley in the mountain range and found Ranma training again. When his body guard saw the fourteen year old, the boulders dropped to the ground and Ranma turned towards the boy. "Hello Prince, what are you doing here today?" asked Ranma. Before Edyimon could answer, the regular palace guards showed up. "Prince Edyimon, we were your assigned body guards today. Why did you run?" asked one of them. "Don't worry boys, he's with me. You may go back to the castle," said Ranma seeing the face of Edyimon. The others quickly obliged the Senshi of Cataclysm and took off for the castle again. Ranma turned back towards the younger man. "I don't want to go!" he suddenly yelled. Ranma looked at him in a amused fashion. "Maybe you should start from the beginning?" questioned Ranma. "Oh come off it! You know what I'm talking about!" the boy yelled. Ranma stepped over and softly bopped the boy on the head. "I really don't see why you think having to go a Ball, and maybe dance is that bad. Everyone will be there, and it's just a social event," Ranma spoke facing his younger charge. "I know, but I really don't think I can dance," said Edyimon a blush creeping onto his face. "Oh please. You just follow their movements with your own feet. If you're really that scared, talk to your mother about grabbing a few lessons," said Ranma. "I don't really want to do that. Do you think you could teach me?" he questioned. "Fine, but I swear if you tell anyone, I'll blast you to kingdom come," said Ranma smiling. "Whatever big brother," said Edyimon. "Don't," Ranma said quietly.  
  
~ The Ball ~  
  
Ranma watched as Prince Edyimon swooned Serenity's young daughter, Usagi. The girl was floating on cloud nine because of the dance. Edyimon twisted and turned with the best of them. The other Senshi that Ranma grew up with were all dancing with some kind of partner. All except Hotaru, the girl was currently sitting off to the side watching the dance with sad eyes. Ranma felt sorry for his 'little sister' and approached. "What's up squirt?" he asked as he walked up. She looked up at him and smiled her best even though she was down. "No one wants to dance with a freak," she said softly looking down at the floor. "That's not true. I'll dance with ya'," he said smiling. Hotaru looked up at Ranma for minute before she readily agreed. They both made their way to the dance floor and began to dance. Everyone looked as the two most powerful beings took their breath away with the gracefulness of the dance. When it was over Ranma leaned down kissed her on the forehead. "See squirt, someone didn't mind dancing with ya'," he said his smile never fading. "I guess your right," she replied.  
  
~ Peace Talks Break, A Few Weeks before the Fall ~  
  
Ranma watched as Beryl and her closest generals tried to scare the queen into submission. They were demanding half of Serenity's territories so they could start their own kingdom. Queen Serenity was willing to give them the asteroid belt and use her powers to create another planet out of the rocks, but they had refused. Ranma wanted to just run up and knock that dictators head clean off, but he suppressed the desire and continued to listen. After a long and very tiring fuss from Beryl she said to except her leaving as a declaration of war. She walked out the door never to be seen again... hopefully. As soon as Beryl left Serenity turned towards Ranma. "Prepare the troops and warn the Senshi. I cannot and will not let my kingdom die," she said. Ranma nodded his head in acknowledgement and left the room. "However, I don't think even you will be enough to stop them Ranma," she said silently.  
  
~ The Fall ~  
  
Beryl's attack came swiftly and without an ounce of mercy. She attacked and quickly destroyed the entire moon fleet in orbit around Earth. The other Planet's fleets rushed in for a rescue, but were quickly destroyed by the sheer numbers of Beryl's army. Soon landing craft and demons were landing on the surface. Ranma ran straight into the enemy not stopping as he call forth the lightning rod. He began to swing in wide arches and that level all that came near. Just when a huge group tried to topple him, he used his rod as a pole volt and jumped out of dangers way. While in the air he moved his hands around in an intricate pattern and then smiled down at his enemy. "POLAR FLARE!" he yelled as the energy lanced out at the yomas. The energy froze them all upon contact. Ranma's lightning rod turned into a mallet and he fell to the ground slamming it into the ground. Their bodies shattered like glass as more engulfed the man. Inside the palace, the Senshi watched as Ranma jumped out of another pile up and fired another beam. "We've got to help him!" called out Rei. "No, I'm sorry, but we will lose this battle no matter what. Ranma knew the consequence of going out there. His body will have to find a future self on it's own. Now come, you must all be prepared for the spell," said Serenity softly. All the Sailor Scouts and Edyimon gathered in a circle and began to chant the spell. Before they finished they heard a horrible shout of pain from down below. Everyone began to tear up as the spell concluded and everyone except Serenity disappeared. Meanwhile on the battlefield Ranma was beginning to fell drained. He was about to jump when something sharp slammed through his kneecap and down into the ground pinning him. He still continued to fight even thought he couldn't move anymore. Suddenly, he felt a blade punch through his side. "AHHHHHHHHH!!" he roared in pain as flipped the blade of his summoned sword into the creature effectively loping off it's head. Suddenly, he felt the finally one jab through his chest. He looked down to the see the exposed blade before he fell forward. He slowly reached back and pulled the sword from his back and leg. He then flipped over just in time to see ten lights scream by towards Earth. A few tears escaped his eyes as he closed them for the last time. "I...win," he gasped out before his breathing stopped. His body sat there for a moment before a light engulfed his body. Suddenly, his soul exploded out from his body and made it's way towards Earth. Back in the throne room, Queen Serenity smiled. "Yes Ranma, you did," she said softly as the door exploded in on its hinges.  
  
~ Juuban, Rei's Temple ~  
  
Ranma slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room he was currently sleeping in. The room was completely dark. He closed his eyes again and replayed all the memories in fast forward.  
'I wasn't afraid to kill. And I died. This is so weird, but feels so right,' he thought to himself as he slowly rose up from the futon he was lying in. He looked down to find that he was dressed in his regular clothes. There were three holes all around the shirt, telling him that he indeed didn't dream that part. He looked around again and noticed a door with a faint light coming from the other side. He opened the door to find a hall way leading towards some stairs. He began to walk down the stairs and heard some voices from a room where the light was coming from.  
"I don't get it? He was the only male Senshi, and I didn't remember him?" questioned Minako.  
"It does seem a little strange that none of us remember him," said Ami looking around the table.  
"Well, he did die, so it never occurred to me that he might come back," said Setsuna.  
"He died?" questioned Hotaru.  
"Sadly. He was the strongest and fought to the bitter end. It was so sad," she replied looking around the table just as Ami did a second ago. Suddenly, movement at the stairs caught her eyes. Before she could say anything on the subject, the boy from early walked out.  
"Hey," he said in a croak. Usagi screamed from the shock of someone else coming from the shadows and a glass of cold water fell on Ranma's head. Everyone stared in shock as the boy turned to girl before their very eyes. Ranma grabbed the bridge of her nose and began to massage it slowly.  
"What the hell? Who are you?" questioned Rei looking at the girl.  
"I'm Ranma Lu... Saotome. Sorry 'bout this," he said.  
"How did you transform like that?" asked Michiru.  
"Long story, very long story," he now she replied.  
"We got time," said Makoto.  
"Unfortunately, I don't. I have to get back to Nerima. I did some pretty bad things when I lost it. I need to think of a way to fix it," he said starting to move towards the door. Someone grabbed his arm before he got far. He looked down to find a green haired woman was the one who now held his arm.  
"What happened?" she questioned not opening her eyes.  
"I attacked some people at full power, and I think I took away my father's ability to do the arts for life," she said not moving.  
"In that case, I and Hotaru will accompany you," she said standing up. The girl just shook her head and then the small group left through a portal. When the other side opened up, Ranma was standing on the roof of the Tendo dojo. He crept over to where the dining room was lateral to the roof. He heard the voices of all his fiancées and rivals. As well as a few more people.  
"Ranma honey did what?" asked Ukyo.  
"He just went exploded! He took down Mousse, Ryoga, and Kuno and then attacked Uncle Genma and broke his arms real bad. Dr. Tofu said that he may not be able to practice the art anymore," said Akane.  
"Shampoo no believe airen would do that," said the Chinese girl in her broken dialect.  
"Speaking of the fat panda, where is he?" spat Ukyo.  
"Dr. Tofu took him to his office. Along with Mousse and Kuno," said Ryoga in a gasp, obviously still in a little pain. Ranma quickly rose up off the roof and walked back over to where the girls were waiting.  
"We need to go to Dr. Tofu's office," she said silently. The other two nodded and another portal opened up. "Wait, I'll be right back," she said before moving to another part of the roof. He then flipped down into his/her and Genma's room. She used the Chestnuts over a Roasting Fire technique and quickly packed her bag. She hopped back onto the roof and then stopped.  
"What now Ranma?" questioned Setsuna.  
"I have to go say goodbye, I'll met you at Tofu's," she said before hopping off the roof. She landed in the middle of the yard shocking everyone. Shampoo was about to run out to greet her until she saw her face. She stopped and watched as she slowly made her way towards the open room. She looked around and found Nabiki, Kasumi, Akane, Soun, Cologne, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Ryoga. He grabbed a warm tea cup and quickly splashed himself, turning back into a mad.  
"RANMA! I SWEAR WHEN I CAN MOVE AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU!" Ryoga yelled in rage.  
"HOW DARE YOU DISHONOR YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT!" yelled a demon head Soun.  
"Care to explain yourself son-in-law?" asked Cologne.  
"I can't. I lost control and attacked without thinking. I won at a serious cost, and I came back to give my regards," he said looking at each one in turn.  
"YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY AKANE!" yelled Soun as his demon head went to full power. Ranma just glanced at him. Suddenly, his fist was plowed into the middle of it. Soun went down quickly and didn't move.  
"I'm sorry for putting you all through all the insanity, but it ends here. I'm through," he said before turning and preparing to leave.  
"You are going to marry Shampoo!" yelled Cologne as her cane came forward towards his head. Suddenly, there was a bow in her way. Lightning ran across the blade and Ranma turned to regard her with anger. "I'm done," he repeated before he suddenly disappeared over the roof.  
"This is not over son-in-law!" Cologne yelled.  
  
~ Tofu's ~  
  
Setsuna and Hotaru watched as Ranma came bounding over the roof. He looked at both of them with solemn eyes as he landed in front of Tofu's.  
"Can you please go in a heal the people in there. I'll go first and knock Tofu out, then you can heal the ones that are in there," he asked. Hotaru nodded and then waited for Ranma to go in. He quickly kicked open the door and pressed a shaitsu point on Dr. Tofu knocking out the man. Hotaru and Setsuna rushed in. Three broken and slightly bloodied forms were lying on beds. Hotaru immediately went to work on their bodies and soon their were all going to be in perfect order when they woke up. While Hotaru was working on that small task, Ranma was composing a short letter to his father. When Hotaru finished, so did he. He quickly laid it down on his father and followed the two girls into the portal.  
  
~ Juuban ~  
  
A portal appeared outside the door of Rei's house. The three figures quickly walked back into the house and sat down. Ranma sat off to the side near Mamoru.  
"Got time now?" questioned Minako.  
"Sure," Ranma replied showing them a smile for the first time.  
  
~ Nerima ~  
  
Genma awoke to find that he had full control over his arms again. He sat up and looked around to find that he was sitting in Tofu's office. Suddenly, he heard felt something hit his hand. He looked down to find a note addressed to him.  
Dear Pops,  
I'm really sorry for the whole arm thing. Please forgive me, and forget me. I'm through with all your training and honor. Please just leave me alone.  
Ranma  
  
'This isn't the end boy,' thought Genma as he crumpled the note and threw it in the trash. 


	3. The Night Continues

Here's Chapter 3!!!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and I'll try and continue to keep you all happy.  
  
Rei's Shrine   
  
Everyone stared in complete and total shock as Ranma told his tale. They were all ready to go a kill the fat man for his Neko-ken training, the beatings, and his curse. They were ready to kill all his fiancées and rivals for the punishment they put him through.  
"And that's how I got here," he concluded.  
"How did you put up with all that?" questioned Rei. Ranma scratched his head in thought for a moment before answering.  
"I guess I just got used to it," he replied looking around the room. "Hey, could I get something to drink?" he asked. Rei nodded her head and showed him towards the kitchen. While those two were gone, the rest of the Senshi and Mamoru began their own conversation.  
"Do you think all that stuff really happened?" asked Haruka.  
"I don't think he would lie about stuff that serious," replied Michiru.  
"I believe him, and I'm ready to go fiancée hunting," said Makoto punching her fist into her other hand.  
"Let's just hold off on that. Ranma went back and fixed his father's arms, so I think it's safe to assume that he doesn't want them killed. On top of that, we still have to worry about that vision I had," said Setsuna reminding them of the original purpose for the meeting. Everyone just nodded their heads and looked to Setsuna.  
  
Rei's Kitchen   
  
Rei led Ranma to her kitchen and retrieved a glass of water for him drink. He thanked her and took a few big gulps of water before motioning his question for more. She nodded her head and watched him fill the glass and slam it back. He carefully placed the glass in the sink and then looked over at Rei. She was staring at him for a minute until she finally spoke.  
"Did your father really put you through all that?" she questioned. She watched as his face dropped into a pained one. She immediately regretted asking him about it.  
"Yeah, he used me, abused me, and just caused a bunch of chaos overall," Ranma replied as his eyes got a glossy looked to them.  
'Men don't cry! Just stop!' he yelled at himself. He quickly wiped his eyes and looked up at Rei again. She gave him a small smile and reached her hand out towards him.  
"I'm Rei, if you didn't already know," she said as her smile grew. Ranma reached out and took her hand before giving it a soft shake. He matched her smile and then looked towards the living room.  
"I think I remember all of you from before the attack. I'm really glad I could buy you more time for the queen to perform that spell," he said.  
"Yeah, thanks I guess," she replied. Ranma gave her a strange look.  
"The only one with complete memories is Setsuna. Everyone else's got jumbled up in the spell process," she quickly covered up for the rude reply. Ranma gave her a look of understanding and smiled.  
"No problem. I was happy to help the Princess of Mars," he said bowing. Rei just started giggling with a slight blush on her face.  
  
Space near Jupiter Orbit   
  
A huge ship was slowly floating around Jupiter, on a trajectory for Earth. The command deck had small instruments that were giving off dull light and blinking every once in a while. The air smelled stagnate but the ship was obviously way ahead of anything the people of Earth could imagine. Suddenly, a small alarm began to scream from all around the ship. The command deck lit up like a Christmas tree as pods shot up from the floor. A loud pumping sound filled the room and air became clear and crisp. The pods exploded open and revealed humanoid like creatures inside. All of them slowly slid open their eyes and looked around before stepping out. All of them turned towards the captain's chair as a beautiful young woman sat down. Her light pink locks bounced slightly as she moved to look at her people. Every single one had a fist against their chest and was bowing as a show of allegiance. Her solid face quirked into a maniacal grin as she looked out upon her people. Suddenly, the lights came on full force and she looked up to the ceiling as giant black angel wings flexed behind her. Ever male in the room watched their leader with a hungry gaze. She then dropped her eyes back on her subjects.  
"Why have we been awoken?" she questioned.  
"The power surge from 'him' reappeared. The computers reacted and have awaken us," said an older gentleman as he stepped forward and offered a report from the ship's computer. She looked it over briefly and smiled.  
"At long last the Master of Cataclysm has reappeared. He should be happy, for his mistress has arrived," she spoke as she looked at a screen showing power readings.  
"He appears to be weaker than before ma'am," said the older man. She looked up at him and smiled again.  
"Only because he hasn't been awakened all the way. I will make sure to finish the awakening," she responded getting a hungry look herself. "Until then, you,' she yelled pointing towards one of the crew, 'come with me!" she finished. The man quickly nodded and rose to his feet to follow her out. She had a bored expression, but the man following her looked happy.  
  
Rei's   
  
Ranma walked back into the living room just as the group finished up their small talk. He looked at each one, trying to size up their auras. Hotaru and Usagi's were by far the largest and would have matched the old him or outclassed him.  
'Strange, just a few hours ago, Usagi would put up a good fight and Hotaru would be handing my ass to me,' he thought as a small smirk came to his face.  
"Okay new question, where is Ranma going to stay?" questioned Usagi.  
"I might only need somewhere to stay for the night. My mom lives here in Juuban, so I'll just go and talk to her tomorrow," he said.  
"I'd be willing to put him up for the night,' said Rei, 'Besides, grandfather is out of town for the week, so I wouldn't mind some company," she finished. Everyone nodded in agreement and once again, conversations began to go around the table. Ranma suddenly looked up from his seat catching the attention of almost everyone in the room.  
"What's wrong?" asked Usagi.  
"Something's here," he responded before lashing out and grabbing a ball of fur. The fur quickly growled in response.  
"DAMN IT THAT HURTS!" it screamed before biting Ranma's hand. Ranma looked down and instantly dropped the accursed thing and jumped up to the roof grabbing on.  
"Ranma! What are you doing?" asked Usagi.  
"There's a c-c-c-c-cat down there!" he screeched.  
"It's a cat big deal," she responded. Rei quickly bopped her on the back of the head.  
"Neko-ken stupid!" Rei yelled at the glare she received from Usagi.  
"Oh yeah," she said stupidly while giving a cutesy grin. Rei couldn't stay mad at the grin and just turned back to Ranma with a 'humph'. After a few seconds of watching him shake with fear on the roof she looked down at the cat. It was currently licking at the fur that Ranma had rudely grabbed earlier. It was colored black with three red claw like stripes running across his spin and down both sides of his body. On his head was a crescent moon that was colored red and turned upside down. When it noticed that everyone was staring at him he turned back and displayed blood red eyes. He seemed to smile as he looked at them.  
"How are you girls today?" he asked everyone.  
"Fine," they responded. He suddenly looked up at Ranma and sighed.  
"Get down her Sailor Terran," he said. Ranma shook his head and grabbed onto the ceiling tighter. The cat growled in annoyance before he hopped up at the boy. He quickly squeaked in fear and dropped down to the ground. "Grab him!" the cat screamed. All the senshi quickly responded and grabbed onto Ranma, some more tightly than others. Cough Minako and Makoto cough   
"Ranma clam down and look to my eyes," he said. Ranma did as he was told before the cat and Ranma both started to glow. Suddenly, a huge ghost like cat sprang from Ranma's body and stared at the small moon cat in front of it. Finally it nodded and jumped into the body of the cat. The glowing bodies slowly dimmed. Ranma's eyes snapped open and he looked at the cat in surprise.  
"Rune," he said before a smile came to his lips. The small cat smiled back and watched as Ranma slowly approached him.  
"Good to see you again Master of Cataclysm," the cat spoke.  
"Why do I have a feeling that that title is going to come back and bite me in the ass," Ranma said as he reached out a tentative hand and slowly began to scratch the cat behind the ears.  
"Cause your paranoid," the cat said his blood eyes closing.  
"How did you know how to release Neko-ken?" asked Ranma.  
"I knew how to remove it because I came up with it," he responded opening his eyes. Everyone stared in shock at the cat. "What?"  
"WHAT WOULD EVER POSSESS YOU TO DO THAT?" yelled Ranma.  
"Hey you try waiting around for your owner to be reincarnated. 1000 years is a long ass time," the cat said.  
"So you made up a bogus technique for martial arts to have some fun?" Ranma shot back. The cat formed a small sweat drop and rubbed the back of its head.  
"Yeah," he responded. Ranma quickly smacked the cat on the head before a smile came to his face again.  
  
The Spaceship   
  
"You were so full of energy," the woman squealed as she pulled away from his neck.  
"Thank you mistress Amy," the man said before his body sagged in the chains that held him to the wall. She licked her lips seductively and began to walk back to the deck of the ship. She suddenly veered off course and walked into another part of the ship. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around a fairly shrunken man. His huge glasses slipped down his face as a red hue hit his cheeks. Her tongue slipped from his ear to two holes on his neck. Her lips sucked on the skin as the man groaned in pleasure. She slowly pulled away from his neck and smiled as he shudders spread across his body.  
"Can you make me a little monster so we can discover the location of my master?" she asked.  
"As long as I can be the one to deflower you," he responded. She giggled and then resumed her torture on his neck. She once again pulled away and blew on the tenderized skin.  
"You know I can't do that," she purred. He shuddered again and then reached over and pressed a few buttons on a small remote.  
"Just program the area you want to try in and the ship will take care of the transportation. What monster do you want to use?" he asked gaining back some of his scientists edge in the conversation. The pink haired succubus like woman began to think about the type she wanted.  
"We know for a fact that my Master is by far the strongest from that pathetic excuse of an empire. Make the monster a martial artist like my Master and make sure it can beat those idiot Sailor Senshi. Could you also make sure that it will bring out more of his potential?" she questioned. The man simply nodded and began to type at incredible rates. He quickly finished and turned back to Amy.  
"That should be want you want," he said presenting a holographic image of the monster to be.  
"Oh! It's a cutie!" she squealed in delight. The monster in front of her looked like a normal human but it had a tail coming from its lower back. It had glowing golden hair with piercing ice blue eyes along with a bright yellow aura coming off it.  
"Those Sailor Senshi should get a kick out of the design. It's related off of one of Earth's favorite shows," he said motioning towards the design.  
"What would that be?" she asked slowly taking her eyes off the demon.  
"It's called a Super Saiyan Goku, whatever the hell that means," he said shrugging as a vicious smirk came to his face.  
"Perfect," she said, her smirk matching his.  
  
Nerima   
  
Akane was just getting ready for bed when an unearthly light exploded from the lawn behind her house. She had to close her eyes from the intensity behind the beam. She slowly opened her eyes and quickly ran to her window. She looked out it to find a dream come true! Son Goku, the killer of Frieza and Majin Buu was standing in her back yard. Of course it was just a show but the sight of him in Super Saiyan was enough to get her excited (not in a gross way you perverts!). She quickly ran out back and walked up to the man smiling.  
"Hello Mr. Goku," she said still smiling. His eyes slid over to her and her smile began to falter. Suddenly, she felt intense pain in her gut and looked down to find his fist in her stomach. She was unconscious before she hit the ground. Goku smiled like a mad man as he slowly rose up from the punch he delivered.  
"Now then Master of Cataclysm! Show yourself!" he yelled charging up to his maximum ki.  
  
Rei's   
  
Ranma was still patting Rune when a huge power surge exploded from the direction of Nerima. He looked down to Rune to find the cat staring at him in shock.  
"You feel it too don't you?" he asked. Rune quickly shook his yes and Ranma quickly jumped to his feet.  
"What's going on?" questioned Setsuna.  
"Better suit up. Something huge is here," said Ranma before his armor appeared around his body. He looked over to find a shaking Rei still seated. All of the others were beginning their transformation while Rei continued to sit.  
"There's no way we can take something like that down," she whispered.  
"Don't worry, we'll get 'em," Ranma said putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and then gave a small smile before she activated her Mars power. Setsuna quickly formed a warp and they all quickly walked into it. They appeared almost a block away from the Tendo's and Ranma was shocked. Nothing was wrong, but the power around the area was a lot stronger from before. He was expecting massive devastation, not the 'peaceful' Nerima he left.  
"Ranma, you should hang back. You're still weakened from the fight earlier. Let's go Scouts!" yelled Setsuna. They all quickly followed directions and Ranma jumped up on the roof so he could watch the battle and jump in if need be. He was about to try and move to a new spot when a person floated up out of the Tendo yard. It looked around then spotted Ranma. It suddenly came flying at him with incredible speed. Ranma barely avoided its first strike only to get nailed by a kick as the person shot by. Ranma went flying through the air and slammed up against a building his body making an indention and sticking inside it. He slowly opened his eyes to find a golden fighter standing in front of him. Suddenly, realization dawned on him as he recognized the figure in front of him.  
"You're from that cartoon Akane used to watch!" he called out.  
"Good job you get 1000 points," said Goku before his fist slammed into Ranma's stomach. Ranma's head went forward while spit and blood exploded out from his mouth. Goku was about to rear back for another strike when someone yelled out an attack.  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" as a fireball shot up at Goku he looked down in annoyance before slapping the attack away. He quickly fired a ki blast at the girl before turning back to Ranma just in time to get a face full of fist as his blast impacted the ground. As Goku shot away Ranma looked down at Rei and found that she had barely avoided the blast. He quickly examined his armor and found that cracks had formed. He knew that couldn't be good and quickly tried to think of a way to repair it. However, he didn't get far in his thoughts as Goku's foot hit the cracked part of his armor shattering it. He yelled out in pain as a few shards slammed into his skin and blood began to spill from his stomach. He quickly regained his senses and held his palm out to Goku's head.  
"MOKO TAKIBISHA!" he yelled as the ball of confidence slammed into the Super Saiyans head. Goku was shot back and Ranma had bought himself sometime to pull himself out of the building. He was about to drop to the ground when an upper cut connected to his jaw and sent him sky high before Goku appeared above him and did a flip kick to his head sending him back into the building. He quickly impacted the roof and went screaming through five floors before shattering the pavement of the basement. Goku was about to follow when a few more pests got in his way.  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"  
"SILENT GLAVE SURPRISE!"  
"DEAD SCREAM!" three attacks came at Goku and to his surprise had some power behind them. He quickly batted away the two energy attacks and grabbed the chain. He shot down at the three senshi and flew circles around them and quickly pulled the chain tight. All three collapsed to the ground in a heap and began trying to untangle themselves. Goku floated up into the air and cupped his hands to his side.  
"KA...MA...HA...MA...H-"just as he was brining his hands forward, a kick connected to his side and sent him flying away. Ranma dropped to the ground breathing very hard and made his way towards the downed scouts. He quickly untied them just in time to receive a ki blast to the shattered part of his armor. He screamed in pain as the blast shot him through the cement wall of the Tendo Dojo. Goku quickly jumped over it and found a female Ranma sitting slumped over in the koi pond. Her armor was gone and hardly any ki could be felt coming from her while blood trickled down her face from her forehead and the cuts in her stomach stained the koi pond red. He placed his foot below Ranma's chin and lifted her head with his boot.  
"How could Mistress Amy want anything to do with you?" he questioned. He grimaced in disgust as Ranma choked up some blood and it landed on his boot. He took it away and floated until it was submerged in the koi pond and the blood was beginning to float away.  
"Why...are...you doing...this?" Ranma gasped out before coughing up more blood.  
"I was ordered too," the man responded before leaning down and grabbing the boy now girl by the neck and lifting high into the air. Ranma felt his grasp increase before blackness claimed his vision.  
  
Ranma's Subconscious   
  
"Ranma, my memories and former life have given birth to you, and this is how you repay me," said an older looking Ranma in white armor.  
"I'm sorry. He's just too strong," the younger Ranma replied.  
"Don't give me that bullshit. If you can't fight in the armor change it to something that suits the new us. Quit being a bitch and quit screwing around!" roared the older Ranma.  
"What should I do than?" the younger one growled back.  
"He is using pure ki for his transformation and power. You have that plus planet Earth itself. Now get your ass in gear and take him down!" the older Ranma yelled before he disappeared and Ranma came back to full awareness.  
  
Back to the Fight   
  
All of the Sailor Senshi were throwing everything they had at the Super Saiyan but he would just bat them away and continue to choke the female Ranma. They were all in tears as her body became limp. Goku smiled viciously and was about to throw away the trash when he felt a heart beat return and throttle the entire body. He looked down to find that the wounds were completely healed and Ranma's blue eyes were wide open. Suddenly, a fist shot out and caught him heavily in the stomach. He dropped Ranma to the ground and grabbed his stomach. Ranma hit the ground in a crouch and then slowly rose up. She brought her fists up towards her head and then dropped them to her sides while yelling. The water on her body quickly heated up and triggered the reversal of her curse, turning she to he. Goku watched in shock as Ranma's clothes turned into a red fighting gi with black undershirt, much like his own. Suddenly, black wings with red highlights on the end of each feather appeared. Ranma's hair exploded out of the pigtail and stood in spikes, before it finally bleached completely silver. He opened his eyes to show they were still his regular dark blue. Lightning flared around his form as he held out both of his arms. Pure black gauntlets appeared on his wrists and finally a staff with lighting flowing across it formed in his hand. He quickly spun it around in his hand and body before finally stopping it.  
"Round two Goku!" he yelled as he shot up into the air.  
  
Amy's Spaceship   
  
"About time you showed an ultimate form, Master. Or should I say, God of Cataclysm and Chaos," said Amy as she watched his power up with a slight pink hue to her cheeks.  
  
Next Time: Has a God really appeared in Ranma? Plus, Round two of Cataclysm and Goku. 


	4. The Insanity

Info – Here's chapter 4. I'm really sorry I haven't updated any others, but I'm kind of at a road block on some. Hopefully, The Makings of a Legend will come to me faster.  
  
Nerima   
  
"Round two Goku!" Ranma yelled before he flew up to Goku. He seemed to blur to the senshi and reappeared in Goku's face before his fist flared out and slammed Goku in the stomach. Goku growled in pain and then punched at Ranma's head, the blow connected solidly with his cheek sending the boy back. Ranma quickly recovered and stared at Goku with those blue eyes again.

"Finally a challenge," he said smiling down at the boy.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this. Cause it's gonna end quickly," Ranma growled as he began to twirl the bow around in his hand. He quickly shot back up into the air and swung his bow at the man. Goku quickly blocked it and swung with his fist. Ranma grabbed his fist and held it away while his leg swung up towards Goku's face. It caught him hard on the chin and sent the man flying away. Goku recovered just in time to get a vicious slam to the head from the lighting staff. While slowly floating away and trying to recover Ranma did a flip kick and sent Goku plummeting to the ground. He slowly flapped his wings once as he watched the man slowly beginning to rise.

"Come on Goku. I thought you were stronger than this?" Ranma questioned as his usual battle smirk came into play. Goku finally got to his feet and looked up at Ranma before shooting into the air. His fist flew out and caught Ranma solidly across the jaw. Ranma's head snapped back and Goku smiled as his head stayed there. Ranma slowly brought his head back to look at Goku and then spat some blood from his mouth to the ground. He looked back up at Goku and smiled before his fist blurred into Goku's stomach and finally finished him with an elbow to the head. Goku yet again went flying into the ground. Ranma watched as Goku made an imprint of his body in the soil beneath.

"This is getting ridiculous. MOKO TAKABISHA!" he yelled as the ball of confidence fired at the downed Saiyan. Goku flipped his body over to his back and looked up into the attack. He quickly lifted his arms and fired his own blast. The two blasts met somewhere in the middle of their runs and quickly began to explode out into larger ball as the two began to compete over the energy attack. Suddenly, Goku dropped one of his hands to the side.

"KA...MA...HA...MA...HA!" he yelled as the new blast shot past the old one and connected with Ranma solidly. Losing his concentration, Ranma's energy cut out and the super powered energy blast powered on and connected to Ranma's already blasted body. Everyone heard Ranma scream in pain and then the explosion drowned it out. Suddenly, there was complete silence and everyone was watching the cloud above for any sign of Ranma. Before it cleared there was a loud yell and the smoke was blown away completely displaying a very pissed off Ranma.

"Damn that stung!" he yelled as lightning flared around his body. He quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of Goku and slammed his fist deep inside the man's stomach. Goku dropped to his knees grabbing his midsection. Ranma quickly grabbed his head and lifted him. His leg swung out and caught Goku heavily across his chest. As the man was flying through the air, Ranma appeared in front of him and slammed both of his fists into the man's head driving him into the ground again. However, just before he hit the ground, Ranma reappeared in front of him again and quickly kicked him away and through five buildings. When Goku blasted through the last one, Ranma appeared behind him and kicked him back through the buildings. Finally, Ranma appeared above Goku again and then knocked his body into the ground. Goku tried to rise only to get knocked back down into the ground. Ranma picked up his body and punched him in the gut. Goku dropped to the ground only to be grabbed back up and punched again. Every single punch Ranma made, Goku would let out a blood-curtailing scream. The Senshi began to run forward to try and help Goku out when it all stopped. They quickly found Ranma standing above a crater. They looked inside the crater to find a bloody mess with black hair. Usagi looked away and then looked like she was on the verge of puking. The outers looked over to Ranma to find him licking his hands clean of the blood. His eyes slowly lifted to look at all the scouts and he smiled.

"Hello," he says happily before licking another part of his bloody hand.

"What did you do?" asked Uranus.

"I had fun. He died," the boy responded as his wings wrapped around his body his grin turning into a smirk.

"That's fun?" Usagi squeaked out.

"Well, yeah kind of," he replies happily picking at his wings, "Do you think these are good colors for wings?" he asked softly changing the subject.

"That is completely off subject! You just killed someone!" Uranus suddenly yelled. Ranma looked up to her and then his evil smirk grew. He suddenly appeared in front of Uranus and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hmmm...you seemed to enjoy the death. Should I kill more to please you?" he asked softly staring into her eyes. Uranus seemed shocked before she went to punch him. He caught her hand and pulled her roughly towards him before flipping her over his back, making her land on the ground hard. Before she could rise, Ranma's foot was planted into her neck, starting to cut off her air supply. "So you like it rough?" he sneered before putting more pressure into his foot. Uranus began to claw as his leg, trying to get much needed air into her lungs. Ranma began to laugh insanely again.

"SILENT GLAVE SURPRISE!" was screamed out as an energy attack slammed into Ranma's chest, sending him flying into the Tendo Dojo wall. Ranma slowly began to rise up from the rubble and looked back to Hotaru.

"Why did you do that squirt?" he asks softly.

"Cause you're not yourself!" she yelled back. Ranma was suddenly in front of her.

"How would you know what I am and am not!" He started to charge energy into his hand when his body began to shake. His wings and silver hair disappeared, leaving him standing their looking Hotaru in the eyes. He quickly dropped his arms to his sides and looked to the ground. His body begins to shake as tears come to his eyes. He quickly takes off, hopping over the leftovers of the wall.

"Ranma wait!" Mars yelled running to catch up with him.

"Mars hang on," Moon said in her Serenity voice "Pluto, what happened?" she asked turning towards her advisor.

"I don't know what that power up was, but the attitude could have been because his mind is still mixed up from the memories he's reliving. Ranma was very cocky in this life and hated to kill anything. Ranma in his other life, was very quiet, and had no problems killing anything that threatened the Moon Kingdom. When that power up happened, I believe he brought together both personalities, and sense the dominate personality wasn't use to killing, it took a back burner."

"But wouldn't Ranma have still been calm?" asked Saturn.

"He should have, I really don't know what that personality was. It was tainted awfully bad for a God. If he really is a God in that form," she says softly looking at each scout in turn. Moon seemed to be thinking about something for a minute when her eyes suddenly flashed.

"Pluto, I believe I know where the personality came from," she says looking towards her.

"What do you believe your majesty?"

"Neko-ken. Ranma's soul has been tainted by the Neko-ken. When his dominate personality moved back, the old one couldn't come forward because the new Ranma already has two personalities. He only combined the two, making them strong, but his past with the Neko-ken would have weakened that bond, because sadly, his soul is already linked to the feral cat in his mind."

"So that Ranma..." Mars started.

"Is a combination of Neko-Ranma, Ranma, and Ranma," Moon finishes.

"That's confusing," Uranus said looking around for Ranma.

"There is only one problem with that line of thinking," Pluto said.

"Yes?" Moon asks.

"Rune removed the Neko-ken"

"He only removed the fear, he did not remove the already ingrained soul."

"Oh," Pluto responded stupidly, a first for everyone to see.

"We should go after Ranma," Mars suddenly spoke as she looked around.

"Your right, find a place to transform back to our regular forms and look for him. The teams will be Pluto and Saturn, Neptune and Uranus, Jupiter and Venus, Mars and Mercury, and I'll go get Mamoru and we'll look as well," she said before disappearing. The remaining girls quickly took off just as Akane was coming back to conciseness. She looked over and saw the hole in the ground and slowly crawled over to. Just before she arrived at the hole, the body and blood disappeared leaving her very confused.  
  
Somewhere Between Nerima and Juuban   
  
He was walking. It was surprising how fast he can go from okay in life to bottom of the barrel. So he just kept walking. It would be easier to just find a way kill himself. He just kept walking down the street seeming to be in daze. Before he knew or even understood what was going on, he had run into someone. Because he was unprepared, the amazing God and God slayer fell to the ground.  
"Hey guy, you okay?" he heard a deep grunt of a voice. He looked up to find a man, no boy about his age wearing an orange muscle shirt, blue shorts made of some kind of cloth, and strangely enough small round sun glasses that barely covered his eyes. He smiled down to Ranma and offered his hand to him. At first Ranma was wary of taking his hand, but then did. The boy quickly lifted him up without a second thought and Ranma was grateful.  
"Thank you," he found himself saying. Strange, his voice sounded even more different to him than usual.  
"Hey not a problem, I kinda ran into you Ranma Saotome," he replies that same smile on his face. Ranma looked at him in shock, and started to think that maybe he was another rival. He quickly sized him up and found that he didn't seem to give off an aura of a martial artist, but his aura was still radiating kindness. Ranma smiled despite his best efforts not to.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"How could I not?" he boy replies cryptically. Ranma frowned at this answer and started to think that maybe it was time too leave.  
"Well, thanks for helpin' me up," he says before starting to walk off. He suddenly felt a soft hand grip his shoulder and stop him. He knew he could have easily pulled away, but with the contact came a peace and calm he had never before felt.  
"Before you go, I have to give you a present," the boy says as Ranma turns around again. He reaches into a backpack that must have been on his back and Ranma missed it, but the strange thing was, he could of swore it wasn't there before. The boy pulled out a small black portable CD player that had a phoenix and a wild stallion carved into it. The carved lines glowed in the indirect light, showing that the lines themselves where lined with gold. It had kanji carved into it as well that made out the word 'Ranma'. The boy smiled as he handed it to Ranma. Just as Ranma touched it, the entire thing pulsed and Ranma felt as if his entire life had just flashed before his eyes. Even the things he wasn't supposed to remember like his own birth.  
"Woah," he said before coming unstable. The boy caught him and held him up the same smile on his face. Ranma looked down to find the CD player back to regular, but it still felt as though it pulsed with his energy.  
"I think it likes you. Now listen, cause this is important. The CD that is in there now is one that is composed of songs from both of your lives. When listening too it I want you to think about your life. Think about everyone you've meet and had contact with. This life first, and then your other life. If you do this, you will understand how to correctly combine both of them. Do not fear your own memories," he said softly. Ranma glanced back down at the CD player.  
"Thank you and I never..." he trails off as the boy is gone. Ranma looks around in shock for the boy but can't find or even sense him. He shrugs in confusion and looks back down to the CD player. He slowly and strangely shakily pulls the headphones up to his ears. He presses the play button and starts to listen in wonder as a song slowly flows into his ears.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes  
  
Ranma started thinking about his life. Was he a bad man? He knew he had been sad for his entire life, but always hid it. But was he a bad man? What is the definition of bad? Did he fit into it? He started to question himself trying to tell if he had been a bad man or not. Obviously, his rivals though he was, but did their opinion on his life even count?  
  
An' no one knows what it's like

To be hated

To be fated

To telling only lies  
  
Hated. Ranma knew he was hated. He was hated by Kuno, Ryoga, and Mousse, he knew that, why would they keep attacking him if they didn't? Fated. He was fated to be a reborn Sailor Scout. He was fated to marry Akane or someone else. Why was his path already chosen form him? Why couldn't he choose the path he wanted? Lies. He has told many lies. He tried to lie about the dragon whisker, he tried to lie about his curse, he tried to lie about his ultimate fear. He lied about his skill at times. He lied about his love? That couldn't be right. No, it was right, he had those girls chasing him for no reason. He tried to tell Shampoo that he didn't like her, but she didn't listen. Did he lie about liking her? It would be hard not to like her. Shampoo is very confusing subject. He doesn't want to become a breeding stock for the amazons, and yet, he could see himself with her. Ucchan was his friend, and would always be his friend. Why did he call her his cute fiancée? Is that not lying? Akane.....Akane is a tough one. He thought he loved her. No.....he knew he loved her, but with too many beatings under her belt she became less and less lovable. A random day every month where she didn't beat him is not enough to keep him in love with her. Who could he love? Who would love him?  
  
[Chorus]  
  
But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free  
  
He gave a soft smile at the start of the chorus. Everyone thought he was dumb, and he probably was on the outside. But his dreams told him differently, especially now. Hours of loneness...that is true, oh so true. When he was sitting in that pit, cold and beaten, he wanted anyone or anything to help him. Whether they gave him a reason to live, or killed him. He remembered begging for someone to strike him down right then, but it never happened, and he kept living. Love. It never came free for him. It always came with a price. He thought he loved his father, constant pain. He thought he loved Akane, constant beatings. He thought he loved Nerima, constant chaos. He thought he loved martial arts, constant problems. What did he do martial arts now for? Was that really all he could do with his life? Was he truly fated to be a money grubbing bastard like his father? No, he refused to become like that.  
  
No one knows what it's like

To feel these feelin's

Like I do

And I blame you  
  
There is no way his father could feel the same things he does. There is no way his father could ever care about how his actions affect other people. That is the reason he feels such pain when he thinks about his life. And that is why he is able to blame Genma. He refuses to be known as Ranma Saotome anymore. Genma has dishonored that forsaken name too much. He refuses to go by it.  
  
No one bites back as hard

On their anger

None of my pain an' woe

Can show through  
  
Anger. Does he feel anger? Is he capable of feeling anger? Yes, yes he can. He felt anger at Saffron and killed him. He felt anger at Goku and killed him. He felt anger at Kuno, and let him live? Do his rivals deserve to live? They always said he was honorless? How can that be? Did he use honor against Ryoga and sleep in Akane's bed? No. Did he constantly molest girls and women spouting horrible poetry? No. Did he attack Mousse at every turn for stealing someone's heart? No. He was always protecting the people around him. A stray chi blast struck away from someone's path here. A redirected chain or blade there. How can those assholes say he was honorless? How can they say they have honor?  
  
[Chorus Repeat]  
  
(Discover) L-I-M-P....

Say it....

Discover [x4]  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be mistreated

To be defeated

Behind blue eyes  
  
Mistreated. He knew that word. Genma's training methods where listed in the dictionary under mistreatment. Clasping meat to Ranma and making him run from a wolf pack for speed training. The Cat-fist. Tying him to a tree and pissing off some bees for reaction training. He's been defeated mentally so many times he can't keep up. Why did his father treat him so badly?  
  
And no one knows how to say

That they're sorry

An' don't worry

I'm not telling lies  
  
This line made him think about Akane. She never had to apologize. It was always his fault. How can it be his fault if she can't keep up with him? How can it be his fault if her cooking sucks? How can anything she fucked up at be led back to him? How come the perfect princess had to have everything right the first damn time? No one is that perfect. Hell, even he isn't that perfect. So why was it always his fault when she failed? Why was he responsible for all his father's fuck ups? Why was he responsible for everyone else's problems? It wasn't his fault Ryoga didn't show to their duel. It wasn't his fault that all the girls like him. It wasn't his fault Shampoo likes him so much. It wasn't even his fault that he turned into a girl and got the attention of every guy. It wasn't his fucking fault!  
  
[Chorus Repeat]  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes  
  
The song slowly ended and left Ranma standing in the middle of a sidewalk shaking badly. He slowly took the headphones off his head and looked up to the sky again. It was still night, but on the verge of becoming day. In one night he had gone from Ranma Saotome, to God of Cataclysm and Chaos, to just Ranma. He slowly and shakily sat down at a bench still staring into the sky. He is no longer Ranma Saotome. He is Ranma, just Ranma. It was time he grew up and moved on. It was time he ended all his problems. He was finished, no more rivals, no more fiancées, no random battles, no more honor. He was finished. He was done. It was time that Ranma Saotome was laid down to rest forever. He heard a gasp and turned to find Rei and Ami.  
"R-Ranma?" Rei asked quietly. He nodded and both girls walked over to him and sat down. Before he knew what was happening, his head was in Rei's lap and tears were coming down his face.  
"Ranma are you okay?" Ami's soft voice questioned from behind him.  
"Yes.....I just want to be held right now," he says softly. Both girls obliged him and he sighed contentedly.  
'Ranma Saotome is dead....but your story is far from over,' a certain boy thought as he watched the scene from a roof above, his sunglasses glinting in the early morning light. He smiles brightly and then slowly stands up fully. "You still have a long way to go Ranma. But now you have allies to help ya," he says into the wind before disappearing. Ranma heard the words and smiled through his tears.  
'Friends,' he thinks softly to himself, his head still cradled in Rei's lap.  
  
There we go. Sorry it took so damn long, but I had a vacation and then summer football training hit me hard for a few weeks. I will try and keep updating as much as possible. Now I need some help. If you have anymore ideas for songs on Ranma's life CD and a good reason behind them, tell me in your reviews. I'll take a look at the lyrics and see if works out. Next chapter, Ranma comes back to Nerima, but he's not here for shits and giggles. He's here to put Ranma Saotome to rest. Next time......... The song used in this Fan Fic was created by The Who, and remixed by Limp Bizkit.


	5. The Solving of Problems

Info – Ah... computer crashes are fun....not really.....sorry it took so long...but damn it took a long ass time to get a new computer. Sorry again everyone but Pizza Hut just don't pay that well...sigh Also the mysterious man that gave Ranma his CD player was none other then.....ME! HA HA HA HA ha....I'm serous though.

Rei's Temple

Rune was currently watching his master perform a kata out in the yard. He was also running though all the styles he saw in Ranma's form in his head. Kempo, Muya Tai, Hapkido, Moh Fai, Leopard, Fu Jow Pi, and many others. Ranma suddenly drops into a Hua Chaun stance and then stands up normally and whips away sweat from his brow. Rune slowly stands and jumps onto his master's shoulder feeling that the boy needed some questions answered at this time.

"Why do I avoid Rei and the others all of sudden?"

"Its your personality from this life. Think about Ranma."

"I'm afraid of commitment. I'm afraid to be around other girls because of a temperamental lesbian gorilla, a cross dressing chef, an insane gymnast, and a bubbly amazon warrior."

"Nice to see you don't hold back your opinion anymore."

"Why did I kill him?"

"Cause he was gonna kill you."

"Okay...better question...why did I not feel any remorse for killing him?"

"Cause he was gonna kill you without remorse."

"Seriously Rune!" Ranma suddenly yells looking at his cat. The cat sighs and looks back to Ranma.

"I didn't remove the Neko-ken all the way and the cat inside you got free. The cat has no problems killing anyone as does the old you. 2/3 fucked you this time brother," the cat replies sadly.

"So....the neko-ken is still screwing me even after you removed it."

"Hardly, I only removed your fear of cat's so I could sit on your comfortable shoulder again," the cat replies teasingly as he nuzzles into Ranma's shoulder. Ranma gives a soft growl before his stomach is suddenly heard. He looks to Rei's house and shakes his head.

"I'm going out."

"I'm coming with you then. There's a nice little pet restaurant that serves humans and their pets," he replies happily. Ranma sighs and checks his current money total. Figuring it would be enough they head for the restaurant. When they arrive the place is dead. The waitress on duty tries to flash a little bit of her charms to Ranma and the boy gives enough back to get a discount on their food and quick elegant service. The tip for that certain waitress was huge. As they walked along Ranma suddenly received the feeling that they were being watched.

"To your left...a guy and a girl. One ganji...one something," Rune whispers. Ranma glances that way and takes in their forms. The girl seemed to be in her late teens early twenty's. She was wearing shorts and showed off her legs for everyone making a few woman jealous and a few guys drool. Her breasts where covered with a strange bra, it was simply cloth, twisted around and tied in the middle holding in her bust. That also received a lot of looks. Her sky blue hair was done in a giant ponytail that cascaded down her back to her ass. He looks to the man and sees that he's wearing black combat boots, black kung fu pants like Ranma's own, a black muscle shirt, black sunglasses and dirty blonde hair.

"Its you!" Ranma suddenly yells. The girl starts to laugh softly and looks to the man.

"He certainly doesn't have any tact Trent, are you sure you should be helping him?" she asks.

"Oh yes, very sure," the now named Trent responds standing up and laying down a few bills. The woman stands as well and looks to Ranma with a small smirk on her face as she wraps her arms around one of Trent's and leans into his shoulder.

"Does our date really have to end now?"

"No...but can you stand to listen to me and him talk for a lil?"

"I don't mind you stud," she jokes rubbing his stomach.

"Quit playing with my fat!"

"But its so much fun to see you jiggle like-"

"AHEM!" Rune suddenly says making it sound like a loud meow. The woman looks to Rune and smiles a little.

"Silly kitty, if you wanted attention you only had to ask seeing as how you can talk and all," she says smiling even more as Rune falls from Ranma's shoulder. Ranma quickly picks him up and looks back to the woman.

"Who are you?" Ranma asks looking at the woman.

"My name is unimportant to you Ranma."

"Oh quit playing that stupid little game Yaku," Trent yells giving her a playful swat on the butt. Yaku quickly yelps and jumps before looking back at him with a devilish little grin.

"Is that a promise for later?"

"I dunno do you want it to be?"

"I swear when I get you alone I'm going too-"

"AHEM!"

"Stupid cat... ruining all my fun," Yaku whispers as Ranma blushes at the implications of what the two where discussing. Trent smiles a little and wraps his arm around Yaku's waist, his hand resting against her stomach. His fingers slowly start to move around her naval, tickling that spot softly making Yaku give a gentle moan before hiding her face in his shoulder.

"There's a lesson to be learned with this right here Ranma," Trent whispers staring into Yaku's eyes.

"Oh what's that?"

"You don't have to take off your pants to please someone sexually," he whispers before leaning over and biting softly on her neck as Ranma blushes harder and turns away. After what felt to Ranma like hours, Trent backs away a little from Yaku and grabs her hand. "To the park?" he asks softly staring at Yaku. The woman nods a little and looks to Ranma.

"Will you be joining us? I hear three is better then two," she says smirking. She quickly giggles upon Ranma's great impression of a fish out of water. His eyes were huge and his mouth was opening and closing. Trent pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

"Yaku, quit playing with him."

"Why? It's so funny!" she says happily.

"Because the guy your currently playing with has had almost no 'positive' sexual contact. Hmmm...maybe...yeah that could work. Ranma do you want training in life?" Trent suddenly asks drawing looks from Yaku, Ranma, and Rune.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean me and Yaku introduce you to the correct way to act in this wonderful world of ours."

"What's going to happen during this training?"

"Were going to teach you tact number one. How to get out of many of the situations your in. As well as give you a crash course in good touch bad touch."

"Good touch bad touch?"

"Yaku please show him," Trent responds smiling happily as they stop on their way to the park. Yaku nods and moves over to Ranma and suddenly hugs him. Ranma starts to blush and then stops. She wasn't feeling him up or glomping him. She was just giving him a soft hug. The kind he got from his mom when acting like Ranko. He sighs contentedly but doesn't return it.

"This Ranma is a good touch. It makes you feel good and you don't always have to return it. This is the kind of touch you've wished you had from day one. Your father never gave you a hug like this did he?"

"No..." Ranma says quietly.

"Has any of your fiancées?"

"No..." he says quietly again trying to hold back tears. Yaku slowly releases him and gives him a small kiss on the cheek.

"That Ranma is another form of good touch. I did not force my lips against yours and I do not expect one back. Do you see the difference?" she asks. Ranma nods when Trent walks forward and offers his hand. Ranma takes it and shakes his hand.

"This is good touch between rivals and friends. Are you used to this?" he asks softly as Ranma shakes his head. Suddenly Ranma feels a fist in his gut. It didn't hurt a lot but caught him off guard. "That is bad touch Ranma...are you used to bad touch?"

"Yes..." he replies starting to get angry. Trent pulls back and then does something Ranma didn't expect. He lifts Ranma's face up and then hugs him making that peaceful feeling from the other day return with his contact.

"I am sorry Ranma, but I had to do that. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Welcome to the start of your training," Trent says happily before grabbing Yaku's hand and walking the rest of the way to the park. They find a fairly shady spot under a tree and sit down, Rune in Ranma's lap, Yaku in Trent's leaning back against him a happy little smile on her face.

"Trent...I need some questions answered if that's okay."

"Shoot," he replies smiling.

"After you gave me the CD player...I broke down bad and let Rei cuddle me. Now I don't want any of them around me...why?"

"I believe you already answered this yourself in your mind but let me help you out a little bit. Your older personality was a little more open with your feelings while you had to bottle them up. In the worst of the conditions, everyone needs comfort. You hit the bottom of the barrel mentally and needed help. They gave it, you accepted it. Now let me ask you something. Did you like being held?"

"Yes...it felt very good."

"So what is that then?"

"Good touch?"

"Yep," Trent replies happily as Yaku smiles.

"What should I do about my rivals?"

"Give them something they want. Tell them you will fight with them once more in an honorable battle. You will use their style not yours. Make sure its clear to them that after this fight you want nothing more to do with them. Make it clear that you will accept friendship, nothing more, nothing less. And tell them that if they try and fight you again, you will take away the one thing they claim to have...their honor."

"But how?"

"Ryouga prides himself on being the strongest. If he fights you again, give him the Ultimate Moxbioushin Weakness Shiatsu Point. Mousse prides himself on being the Master of the Hidden Weapons Style, beat him at his own game only better. Show him you're the Master and he still has a lot to learn. Kuno claims to have noble birth right to all the woman. He will be the hardest since he's delusional. I have a Shiatsu point you can use on him. At the base of the neck there is a small rise in bone showing where the neck meets the spine, push on that gently and pump you own ki into it. His world will crack show him what he seems to be overlooking. Challenge him after you have done that and beat him with a bokken. Afterwards, show him the curse and tell him his acts against women are dishonorable. Prove to him that you are more honorable then him."

"That's a lot..."

"Its the only way."

"What about my fiancées?"

"Tell them what's in your heart."

"But I'll still have to marry one of them through honor."

"Let me take this one Trent," Yaku whispers getting out of his lap. Trent nods' smiling as she leans forwards and kisses him before sitting behind Ranma. She grabs Ranma and forces him to lean back against her as she massages his shoulders. "Tell me who your father is."

"He's a worthless panda that has used the honor of the Saotome name to feed himself, save himself, or for money."

"Your mother?"

"I don't know...I hardly know her."

"Her name?"

"Nodoka Saotome."

"Ah yes Auntie," she says happily as Trent smirks.

"You know my mom?"

"Oh yes, me, her, and Trent have had a lot of chats over tea in the afternoons. We skipped tea with her today to go on a date," she says rubbing his shoulders more getting a contented sigh from Ranma.

"Is she gonna kill me when she finds out about the curse?"

"I take it your talking about the seppuku pledge right?"

"Yeah…." he responds quietly. Yaku suddenly starts to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"That was made to keep your father in line Ranma."

"So?"

"She's known about your curse since day one hun. She is actually very hurt that you wouldn't be honest with her from the start," Yaku says sadly getting up from behind Ranma and cuddling with Trent again.

"I'm gonna go see her," Ranma says softly getting up only to find Trent's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"No…you're going to Nerima to solve your problems first. Do you really want everyone at your mother's house when you two meet after so many years?"

"No…I don't."

"Then get you ass to Nerima and take care of shit now. Yaku and I will find you again just before you meet up with your mom," he says smiling as he stands and takes Yaku's hand. "Shall we?"

"Oh your so charming mister," she says softly before rubbing his stomach again and taking off.

"HEY!" Trent yells chasing after her. Ranma watches them go before turning to Rune.

"Let's go Ranma…we have a lot of stuff to do," he says before jumping onto the boy's shoulder. Ranma nods and quickly starts to roof hop towards Nerima.

Rei's

Everyone was gathered around the table having another scout meeting. Rei suddenly sighs again and looks out towards the door. She turns just in time to find fingers snapping in front of her face. She follows the arm down and over to Minako.

"Hey Rei…are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just worried about Ranma. He's been avoiding me a lot recently."

"He's been avoiding all of us Rei," Hotaru says from between her parents.

"I don't get why though," she whispers.

"Cause of this life," a voice suddenly says from nowhere. Everyone turns to find a couple walking up to them. Haruka quickly jumps up growling.

"Who are you and why were you listening in?"

"In terms of who I am…" he smirks "Setsuna should know." Everyone turns to find the Senshi of Time blushing and looking away.

"Setsuna…blushing….Oh God the world is ending!" yells Rei who quickly gets a bop over the head from the woman.

"What did you do to her?" the woman suddenly yells looking evilly at the man.

"I didn't do nothing honestly Yaku!" he says quickly starting sweat.

"Trent I swear if she says one thing wrong I'm going to castrate you," Yaku growls lowly as he sweats even more.

"He did nothing like that…he just proved me wrong about a few things that I really don't feel like talking about," she says lowly.

"Anyway you were saying something about Ranma," Rei replies. Trent nods and sits down beginning his tale about why Ranma is acting even more weird then usual.

Nerima

Ranma takes a deep soft breath as he looks around the ward from the tallest building in the area. He looks to the school and realizes that it's just letting out. He looks closer and realizes that Akane is holding Ryouga's hand, walking him back towards the dojo. He frowns a little in realizing that Ryouga seems to be looking around. Ryouga was looking for him. This would not be good. Deciding on a course of action he looks to Rune and then jumps down in front of them. The affect was immediate.

"RANMA PREPAIR TO-"

"Die Ryouga?" he suddenly asks staring at the boy in front of him. Ryouga stares at Ranma in shock. The boy had never interrupted him before, something was up. Usually, Ranma would already be in a stance, but he wasn't this time around. Something very serious had happened.

"Ranma, because of you I've-"

"Seen Hell?" he finishes giving a cold laugh "Compared to me…you've seen nothing. Oh poor little Ryouga has a curse that no one is suppose to know about. Poor little Ryouga could get lost walking to the bathroom. Poor little Ryouga has to keep a backpack full of supplies on his back when he's only going around the block. Your pathetic," Ranma finished as Ryouga turns red in embarrassment and rage.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he suddenly screams rushing forward. Ranma quickly grabs him and tosses him over his shoulder into a wall like it was second nature.

"Ryouga…you have no honor."

"WHAT?!"

"You attack me in public places not having a care about the people around you. Look closely at where I'm standing and what's behind me," he says softly. Ryouga then realizes that he had been tossed off to the side because directly behind Ranma was a group of preschoolers. If Ranma hadn't done anything except jump out of the way…Ryouga might have killed those kids. Akane gasps in shock and looks to Ranma.

"Ranma I-"

"Quiet Akane. I will talk with you later, right now my goal is my rivals. Ryouga…if you wanna fight…follow me," he says softly walking off towards an abandoned construction sight. Ryouga quickly followed after him smirking. Ranma suddenly stops and turns to him, a seriousness to his face never seen before. "These are the stipulations to this fight. I will fight in your style against you. If you loose, you leave me the hell alone and we become friends. If you win, I will leave Nerima forever and leave you to your own devices."

"Sounds good," Ryouga happily calls back as visions of himself and Akane living together and getting married as Ranma slowly limps up asking for forgiveness only to have it thrown back into his face.

"You ready P-chan?"

"SHUT UP RANMA!" Ryouga suddenly yells rushing forward. Ranma stood perfectly still and stared into Ryouga's eyes as the lost boy ran forward. Ryouga quickly smashed his fist into Ranma face only to have Ranma turn his head and then find a fist smashed into his stomach. Ranma slowly turns back to find Ryouga grabbing at his stomach in pain. He spits blood from his mouth and then rears his leg back and snaps it out catching Ryouga in the chin hard. Ryouga flies back and impacts a cement wall hard shattering it. Meanwhile Akane is staring in shock at Ryouga.

'He has a curse…Ranma always calling him P-Chan….Ranma always jealous of P-Chan….OH I'M SO STUPID!' she screams at herself. Ryouga slowly stands up already panting and glares at Ranma though blurry vision.

"Why didn't you dodge?" he yells spiting up blood and growling.

"I'm fighting in your style Ryouga. What's wrong can't handle it?"

"Damn you Ranma!" he yells rushing forward again. Ranma blurs forward as well and Ryouga flies back again shattering the wall in another place.

"Give up Ryouga, I'm too strong for you to face me."

"Bullshit Ranma!" he yells as a sickly green aura appears around his body, "PERFECT SHI SHI HOKODAN!" he screams as a perfect green blast shoots towards Ranma. Ranma glances behind him and sees Akane standing there. If he jumped she would be toast. He growls and holds open his hands.

"Double Moko Takabisha," he whispers before one blast of golden energy collides with the green one effectivly destroying it as the other races past the explosion and smashes Ryouga into the wall again. He falls again and then slowly stands again glaring at Ranma his shirt coming apart from all the damage. "Give up Ryouga!"

"NEVER! I will never give up or forgive you!" he yells trying to walks towards him. Ranma suddenly appears behind him and Ryouga screams as he feels his strength leave him to the point that he could barely stand. "What did you do?"

"I gave you the Weakness Point…when you realize that half the reason your life is 'hell' is really your fault, find me and I'll take it off," he whispers before pushing Ryouga over with his pinky. Ryouga falls to the ground and groans in pain as tears appear. He slowly looks up at Ranma with pure rage in his eyes and kicks at Ranma's kneecap. He connects solidly but it doesn't faze his opponent in the least.

"Why did you do this to me?" he asks his face pointed towards the ground, tears falling to the cold cement beneath him.

"To let you learn Ryouga," he whispers before looking to Akane "Take him home and heal him up…you two have a lot to talk about I'm sure," he says before jumping over the remains of the wall and disappearing towards Kuno Mansion. Akane slowly walks over to Ryouga and helps him up putting an arm around her shoulder. She then slowly walks back towards her house, Ryouga completely silent, staring at the ground in shame and defeat.

Kuno Mansion

Ranma stood at the door and pounded on it ringing the doorbell. Suddenly it opens and Sasuke, the little ninja servant opens the door. The man gasps in shock and stares at Ranma. Ranma leans down and pats his head.

"Don't worry, I'm here to speak with your masters," he says softly. Saskue nods dumbly and turns to fetch the man and woman of the house. Ranma waits patiently just inside the door. Suddenly he hears running and Kodachi appears at the stairs.

"Oh Ranma-sama, are you here to proclaim your undying for me?" she asks in that annoying high pitched voice making him wince.

"No…but I am here to give you a present," he says smiling a little too nicely. Kodachi rushes down the stairs only to find Ranma behind her. Before she can do or say anything she feels something warm press on the base of her neck. That was when she fell to the ground her eyes closing.

Kodachi's Mindscape

It was obvious now. Ranma didn't love her and never could. She remembered everything. Him saving her didn't mean he liked her, it just him being…him. Her enemies for his heart…Ukyo, Akane, Shampoo, Ranma-chan…all of them could be her friends. Something she was desperate for. Suddenly in her mind she gasps. Ranma-chan…she wasn't a female mentally…she was Ranma! They were speaking the truth to her about that curse. She didn't listen and harassed Ranma and his female form at every turn. No wonder he could never love her. She starts to cry to herself before realizing that she could make it up here and now. That was when she felt her eyes opening and found the face of Ranma, drawn in concern above her.

Reality

Ranma was shocked when she dropped to the floor like that. He quickly leaned down and started to look her over when she opened her eyes. Before he could back up she hugged him. He began to freak and then realized she was crying and it wasn't her usual glomp either.

"Good touch…"

"What Ranma?" she asks silently pulling away from him.

"Nothing…are you okay?"

"Yes…and I'm sorry," she whispers looking away more tears becoming apparent.

"Your what?"

"I'm sorry…and I would like to start over and be friends with you…please," she whispers again looking to him. Ranma smiles and hugs her softly again liking Trent's Good Touch philosophy.

"I would be honored," he says smiling.

"Thank you-"

"So the foul sorcerer Saotome decides to choose my sister over the other women he has in his vile clutches. I Tatawaki Kuno approve of your relationship…now where can I find Akane and my pig tailed Goddess?" Kuno replies poetically as he walks down the stairs in his usual samurai garb.

"No Kuno…I came here bearing a gift and challenge to your honor…if it exists," Ranma replies snidely staring Kuno down. Kuno quickly turns red in anger and rushes forward bokken drawn.

"You assault my honor you honorless pig! I shall smite the!" he yells as his bokken starts to flash around Ranma's form. Suddenly Kuno falls, feeling the same sensation as his sister. His mind goes through the same thought pattern as his sister. And then he slowly rises to find Ranma standing before him a bokken in his hand.

"We finish this fight today Kuno…when its over I will think about your friendship, for you have abused your relationship with me one to many times," Ranma says softly staring at the man as he slowly stands.

"Very well Ranma…" Kuno says in a regular voice, his poetic side gone. They suddenly rush at each other, wood cracking heavily upon wood. Both combatants growl loudly as they try and force the other one away. Suddenly Ranma pushes Kuno back and performs a technique that makes it seem as though he has 1000 swords and every sing one is striking down at Kuno. Kuno blocks many of them but then gets rained down upon. He slowly stands up bokken sized bruises appearing all over his body. He slowly stands panting a little and glaring at Ranma. "Why do you hold back?!"

"Because unlike you and all my other opponents I'm not out to hurt people."

"But you do hurt us Ranma!"

"What?"

"By holding back you show us that we have no skill what so ever. It's like a slap in the face! If I were better then you, would you want me to visibly hold back on just your account and acknowledge during every fight that your weak but holding back?"

"No…"

"THEN DON'T DO IT TO US!" Kuno yells charging forward again. Ranma closes his eyes and then opens them his bokken surrounded by his ki. He then rushes forward as well and two sounds are heard of wood meeting flesh. Ranma slowly stands up holding his side.

"That was great Kuno…you're getting better."

"Thank you Ranma…for everything," Kuno whispers back before dropping to the ground a bruise appearing on his solar plexus. Ranma slowly starts to walk towards the door.

"Ranma…where are you going?" Kodachi asks leaning over her brother's form.

"I still have amazons to deal with," he whispers before opening and closing the door.

Rei's

"So as you can see, it ain't you and he'll come around eventually," Trent finishes as the scouts all stare at him while Yaku tries not to giggle.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Rei suddenly yells.

"What?"

"You just sat down and said 'So as you can see, it ain't you and he'll come around eventually' you idiot!"

"Oh yeah…ummm…well its like this," Trent starts again blushing as Yaku tries really hard not to call him 'Peter Griffin'.

The Cat's Café

"Ranma Saotome, I will defeat you and win back Shampoo's heart!" Mousse yells upon seeing his rival walk through the door. Ranma stares at him and nods.

"Outside then…lets go," Ranma suddenly says before walking out the door. Mousse stares in shock and then quickly runs out the door making sure that his glasses were in place. "The stipulations for this fight are as follows. I will fight in your style. If I win you back off and let me live my life in peace…if you win, I will never go around Shampoo again."

"So be it Ranma! I will never loose in my own style!" Mousse yells before his chains explode from his clothes. He smiles thinking that Ranma will never avoid them by not moving and then gasps. His chains suddenly stopped as Ranma held up a staff and whirled it around effectively wrapping the chains around it. Ranma then quickly pulls on the staff making Mousse fly forward at him. Before Mousse could regain his bearings a swan-training toilet is slammed into the side of his head knocking his glasses from his face. Mousse flies back and lands hard on his head and slowly rises up when he feels something slip on to his face. He opens his eyes to find Ranma right in front of him putting his glasses back on. "What?"

"Your good Mousse…but not good enough…have you ever thought about contacts or getting eye surgery? You're a pretty attractive dude, why chase after Shampoo?"

"She is my only love!" he yells punching at Ranma as a dagger appears in his hand. He misses, but tears Ranma's shirt. He moves to stand but finds a dagger at his throat and a sword at his nads.

"If she was really your love then she would treat you better. Claim defeat and move on," Ranma whispers. Mousse looks away not able to say anything. "I understand Mousse," Ranma replies softly before the sword and dagger disappear. Mousse turns back to find Ranma offering him a hand up.

"Why are you being so kind?"

"Cause I'm tired of this shit Mousse. I want to be your friend…not your enemy. And as your friend I must tell you that your relationship with Shampoo isn't healthy."

"I know…but she's the only girl to show me-"

"Kindness when you were younger…but what about now?"

"She treats me like dirt," he says regretfully. Ranma nods and pats his shoulder.

"Its okay Mousse…you'll find someone who respects you someday. Its just not gonna be Shampoo okay?" Ranma asks as Mousse nods sadly. Ranma then walks back into the restaurant to find Cologne standing in front of him.

"Son-in-law…have you come to claim Shampoo as your bride?" she asks as Shampoo watches from the kitchen.

"In a way…but first we need to talk," he replies silently his eyes falling on Shampoo for only a second giving her a soft smile. Before she can rush forward he holds up his hand "Don't…talk first," he says glaring at her. Shampoo quickly backs down and stays behind her great-grandmother.

"Very well son-in-law…very well."

Ranma is large and in charge. Will Trent ever tell the scouts what's up with Ranma? What are the amazons and Ranma gonna talk about? And how will Akane and Ryoga get along? All this and more next time!


	6. The Solving of Problems Part 2

Okay update time pulls out fans and does a dance lol anyway lets go find out how everyone is doing.

The Cat Café

They had just sat down before Cologne orders Shampoo to go and make some of her 'Too Too good ramen'. Ranma nods his consent and Shampoo quickly runs off to fix what they asked for not wanting to miss the conversation. Cologne looks to Ranma expectantly only to find him watching Shampoo. The old woman couldn't help but smile. It was about time he showed interest in her great-grand daughter.

"So son-in-law…why are you here?" she says in her old crackled voice.

"I am here to end my marriage," he replies lowly only to hear a pan fall to the ground in the kitchen. He winces a little at seeing the hurt expression on Shampoo's face. The girl quickly recovers however and goes back to her work with less pep then what she had previously.

"I cannot let you do that son-in-law."

"Your full of shit woman," he replies looking back to her. Cologne grabs her staff and glares at him.

"Do I have to knock you out and drag you back there?" she yells. Ranma glares at her and then growls looking back to Shampoo.

"Hear me out first ya old mummy," he snarls out making both women stare at him. He turns back to Cologne his glare gone.

"I'm listening."

"I want to end my marriage and start over. When you crossed the border into Japan, your laws became void. I could easily turn in everyone here because I know for a fact you don't have proper papers."

"You will not be going against-"

"3000 years of amazon history. Oh I will, sides I don't think you could take me down easily anymore. I KILLED A GOD," he says loudly making sure Cologne understood. The old woman nods again shivering slightly. "I want to start over with Shampoo. I want to make sure we are right for each other. I want to date her...not marry her…yet," he finishes only to hear another pan drop followed by a squeal of excitement from a certain bubbly amazon. Cologne stares at him in shock once again. What happened to the idiot Ranma that she had come to like over the last couple years?

"Why are you demanding this?"

"I was recently taut the difference between good touch bad touch. Shampoo has been in the bad spectrum…but I think that is due to her pressure of landing me as her husband. Frankly, I'm worried. I know that in your culture I would not be allowed to study the more advanced martial arts of your tribe. I couldn't handle that. That is one of the many reasons I don't want to go with Shampoo."

"I could easily change the rule," Cologne says smiling to try and pull him in. Ranma shakes his head and pulls a book from his pocket. Cologne gasps upon realizing that it was a writing of their laws.

"You could try and then be challenged. If you loose…which is very likely…you loose everything and are sentenced to leave the tribe. I wouldn't want that on my hands. If I do choose Shampoo…we could start another tribe here in Japan. We could change the laws a little seeing as how we would have some immunity to your ways. We would be a colony…an emissary of your way of life. I really don't see how you could loose in a situation like that. But I'm getting ahead of myself…that is all possible IF I choose Shampoo which is highly unlikely unless we can start over and go on regular dates," he finishes. Cologne stares at the boy in shock. He had just thought of a way to bypass the rules. She knew that he wouldn't enjoy the training there. In fact after Shampoo had her way with him he would just be another breeding stock male to be used by every free girl there.

"I don't know Ranma…it seems a little risky…what would happen if you don't choose Shampoo?"

"I adopt her. I'm thinking about starting a clan…I could easily make it an emissary to the amazons of China. You have to admit your village is seriously out of date. I also know for a fact that you're dying out. Using lower class warriors for Juskeyo victims. Turning women into men and making them breed effectively killing them mentally. Your gene pool is so fucked up that more and more offspring are becoming retarded and handicapped at birth. That could be easily fixed by having a 'modern man hunt' with allies in Japan. I could also start a program that would slowly pull money and technology to your people in China…ending the dark times you live in."

Once again Cologne was speechless. This new Ranma had the power of the old one with the brains of Nabiki. That frightened her to no end. How far could Ranma go in the world with powers that he has at his disposal? His justifications for breaking the marriage with Shampoo were sound. The only thing they could loose at this point would be the offspring of Shampoo and Ranma that would be undoubtedly strong. In the end Cologne knew she would loose Ranma for good if she pressured him into the marriage by honor. There was no way she would push him away and piss him off. He could easily destroy their village after taking down all the warriors. Now was not the time for threats and shows of power. He would easily win. To quote a ganjin term 'This dick measuring contest was over.' It was time for negotiations to take place.

"Your arguments and justified and well researched. However, it is not I who can give the final say on this. You have to speak with Shampoo on this matter," Cologne says lowly as Shampoo walks up and sits next to her after setting down their food. Ranma nods and smiles.

"This looks great Shampoo," he says happily and slowly digging into the meal at a reasonable pace surprising both of them. "Shampoo…I know you heard us talking…what do you think?"

Shampoo was waiting for him to ask her this question. She didn't like breaking off her marriage because by law he should have already taken her virginity and at least given her a child from the time they met 'til now. But she also realized that by being so forceful about the idea of marriage, she had effectively drove him away. She sighs softly and looks up into his deep blue eyes getting lost in them. She could safely say that at the start, she was happy that he had been dashing and handsome. It was all lust in the beginning. Now however, she could feel the blossoms of a beautiful romance starting. Something straight from the romance novels that she had taken an interest in recently. She looks back down again and decides that is was time for truth. No more acts.

"How many other girls are going to be competing for your heart?" she asks softly in a different tone of voice. Gone was the ditzy bimbo act that she flaunted around with gusto to try and grab his attention. He seemed mildly amused by this and smiles softly making her heart gush and her face hot.

"None as of right now…and about time you dropped the act. No one can be that trashy," he says lowly taking another bite. Shampoo giggles softly and nods.

"It was my idea…you wouldn't believe how often Great-grandmother chewed my ass about it," she says softly another fit of giggles racking her lungs. Ranma smiles and then finishes his meal before standing. He drops a few bills to the table and walks to the door. "Ranma where are you going?" Shampoo asks in desperation.

"I took your dropping of the act as a yes for the dating thing. Plus I have other people to see today. Oh yeah…be ready at 7:00 tomorrow night. Dress casual."

"Why?" Shampoo asks a look of confusion crossing her cute features.

"Cause we're going on a date," he replies giving her his 'lady killer' smirk and walking out. Shampoo sighs heavily and glances to Cologne who was by far all smiles.

"Shampoo…I believe you now have a boy friend," Cologne says smiling to her Great-granddaughter. Shampoo sits in complete silence for what seemed like ages before a blush comes to her face.

"I'M SO HAPPY!" she gushes loudly making Cologne face fault into her noodles.

'It starts here…the real adventure starts right now…' Cologne thinks lowly to herself picking noodles from her face.

Rei's

The Senshi were staring at Trent in shock. He was actually pretty damn smart under his false idiot bravado. They glance to Yaku to make sure she confirmed the story only to find the woman smiling wider at Trent. Something was up, they just didn't know what.

"Alright! What's going on?" asks Usagi as Yaku suddenly giggles.

"HE'S TICKLING MY KNEE!" Yaku suddenly shouts and falls back laughing insanely as Trent smirks even wider. Needless to say everyone in the room face faulted.

"HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU HELPING RANMA!" Rei screams in pure rage.

"Cause I don't FUCKING YELL all the damn time," he replies giving a cold calculating look at Rei. The girl of Mars quickly growls and leans closer.

"I SHOULD HAVE TO YELL SEEING AS HOW YOU DON'T SEEM TO HEAR A DAMN THING WE SAY! NOW WHERE IS RANMA AND WHAT IS REALLY GOING ON?" she yells back staring coldly into his eyes. Trent glares back and then suddenly smiles evilly.

"Ah I see now."

"See what?" Rei asks suddenly deflated from the lack of anger in his voice.

"You like Ranma. You've got it so bad you want him locked up in your room right now…in fact he may already be there!" he says loudly pointing a finger at her as she blushes. While Rei was trying to recover, a few other certain Senshi were moving slowly towards the stairs where Rei's bedroom was…just to see if Trent was right. Meanwhile Yaku and Trent where trying very hard to suppress laughs.

Tendo Dojo

Ryouga was currently looking at his lap as he sat at the table. Akane was across from him glaring at him. She would have whipped out her mallet along time ago and pounded him, but after Ranma's leaving she had calmed down enough to realize just how deluded she had become. She could rival the Kuno siblings easily.

"Ryouga…. I just don't understand why?" she suddenly whispers.

"It's because at the start I just wanted to get Ranma jealous and who knows what else. After a while however…I found that I had fallen for you…hard. I was so happy to be getting close to you and everything else that I didn't think," he replies still looking down a sickly green aura appearing around him. Akane gasped softly at his honesty. He actually liked her? That was a strange new feeling for her. One she hoped wouldn't interfere in what she felt was right.

"Then…if you really like me…make up with Ranma and quit acting like a pig. Also…take me on a few dates that won't end in complete and utter devastation," she says gently laughing as she remembered her many attempts with Ranma. That was when there was a soft knock on the door. Kasumi answered it with her usual "Oh my!" Akane glances up and finds Ranma standing in the entryway his arms crossed over his chest.

"Done talking cause now it's my turn," he says darkly giving the two a glare.

I know short chapter and a cliff hanger…but damn it I got writers block like hell and I know you're all tired of waiting for an update. I got writer's block on the rest two…so I'm gonna actually start a new story and maybe that will light a fire under my ass for the rest of them. So to make things clearer…my other stories are on HOLD until further notice….sorry.


End file.
